


The Aftertaste of Pizza

by robofennec



Series: Vinnoel one-shots [1]
Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, Just guys being dudes., Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofennec/pseuds/robofennec
Summary: Some dumb Vinnoel I wrote based very loosely on a drawing I did.





	The Aftertaste of Pizza

Joel stepped off the plane. He landed in New Jersey, just across the Hudson from Manhattan. He was supposed to meet Vinny at some pizza place in NYC. It was just like him to suggest something like that.

He boarded a train for New York and sat with his suitcase, tapping his foot against the metal floor, much to the dismay of his fellow travelers. He couldn't help it. He was so nervous.

Why was he so nervous to meet someone he considered a best friend? Was it because maybe he wouldn't meet Vinny's friend standards in person, or maybe because he wasn't attractive enough, or-

What was that thought? Joel shook his head. He lied to himself, repeating in his head that he'd never seen and never would see Vinny in a romantic light. Meeting wouldn't change that either.

Vinny had refused to let Joel book a hotel room for the three nights he'd be staying in the US. Instead, Joel was going to stay at his apartment. They'd be sharing the same space.

God, he hoped Vinny didn't get tired of him and his dumb bullshit.

Before Joel knew it, it was his train stop, and he made his way into the dank subway. It really was terrible in there, but he wasn't going to walk.

Google was a good source for directions, he found. It told him the trains to take and even when they'd arrive.

It wasn't long until he was walking the block toward the pizza place Vinny had invited him to. He looked around, then looked at his phone for the time, then looked around again. Had Vinny bailed on him? Was this all some big prank?

"Joel!" the Swede managed to hear over the noise of the crowd. His heart rate picked up at the sound of Vinny's voice, and he looked in the direction the sound came from.

Vinny was walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, trademark hat atop his head, grinning.

"Sorry I'm late man, I-"

"I think maybe I'm gay," Joel blurted.

"You what?" Vinny was caught off guard by the sudden revelation, in minor shock.

"What?" Joel asked, just as confused, unaware he'd even said it out loud.

Vinny gave an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his neck, staring at the ground as the crowd flowed around the pair of friends.

"I mean, I don't mind or anything, just, that's the first thing you say to me? I mean, man, I... At least a hi would be nice?"

"Did- did I say that out loud? Oh my god," Joel said, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Dude, don't worry about it," Vinny insisted with a shrug, and put a hand on Joel's back to guide him into the tiny, cramped pizza place.

The place he touched felt like it was melting.

They sat down on a somehow empty park bench once they'd gotten their pizza, and ate for a while, avoiding the discussion.

"Sorry about not being a normal human being and saying hello," Joel joked, but Vinny could tell how self deprecating it was.

"Dude, you're not abnormal for being gay. Plenty of people are," the New Yorker said casually.

"Don't just say it like that," Joel hissed, as if anyone was listening in. "I just had that thought, okay? Maybe I'm not even gay and I'm just confused because of jet lag or something."

"Pretty sure jet lag doesn't make you think you're gay."

"Oh, fuck off."

"For real though, it's fine. Not gonna change the way I feel toward you," Vinny assured him, giving him a pizza sauce-coated smile.

Joel couldn't stand it. He didn't have an appetite anymore, and gave the rest of his pizza to Vinny, who scarfed it down happily.

"Look, I was gonna show you around the city and shit, but I know you're shaken up, so why don't we just go back to my apartment and chill?" Vinny suggested.

Joel just nodded. He felt like a loser for a reason he couldn't quite place.

\---

"So this is it," Vinny said, making a wide gesture to show off his decently sized apartment. "Not much, but it keeps me warm."

"It's nice," Joel commented lamely.

"Dude... Just sit down." Vinny sounded darkly serious as he pointed to the couch on one side of the room.

Joel obeyed, refusing to meet Vinny's gaze as the other man sat next to him.

"I know you've got some kind of issue going on, but I'll be damned if I let it come between us," he said in an authoritative voice. "Is this the first time you've thought this? Why bring it up like you did?"

Joel fidgeted for a moment, and Vinny didn't push him. Eventually he cleared his throat and said, "I thought I was over this but I guess I'm not."

"You can't get over being g-"

"No, you. I mean you." Joel suddenly looked into Vinny's eyes intensely.

Vinny didn't really know what to say, but his mouth went ahead anyway.

"Seriously? Me?" he asked with an incredulous laugh.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm trash."

"Come on, of course you're not."

Vinny was uncomfortable now that the topic had changed to himself. "So you have a crush on me?"

"I guess..."

"You know... I know I was drunk and shit, but I was being honest when I said I'd fuck you."

"That's not the same, Vin."

"I know, but... I didn't imagine this. You liking me." Vinny laughed. "I feel like I'm in middle school again."

"Me too," Joel agreed.

Suddenly they were staring at each other and leaning closer. Joel realized he forgot to exhale, and when he did, Vinny could feel the hot air against his lips.

They met gently, softly, not at all like Joel had imagined. Of course, he'd never imagined anything ever, nope.

Joel brought a hand to Vinny's face and caressed it gently, loving the way his beard scratched his palm. His hand found its way to the back of Vinny's neck and Joel pulled him closer.

Before Vinny could even really react, Joel was tugging lightly on his bottom lip with his teeth. Instinctively, Vinny opened his mouth, and found he didn't mind it when Joel pushed his tongue inside.

Joel practically climbed on top of Vinny, dominating the kiss in a way that made the older man's heart pick up its pace and his face turn red.

Suddenly, he pulled away, instead of kissing, nuzzling Joel's cheek with his own.

"I don't want this to go further right now," he whispered.

"That's good," Joel said with an out-of-breath chuckle, "cause I was getting a little nervous myself."

"Let's play something," Vinny suggested, and Joel nodded.

Vinny prepared his Switch for gaming, tossing his red joy-con to Joel. They sat pretty close together, a joy-con in each man's hand as they began to yell at each other for winning.

This went on for hours, until both were yawning and giggling from sleep delirium. Joel grabbed Vinny's face and kissed him again before they shut the Switch off and went to bed.

Joel was the big spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give kudos n comment if you liked it!


End file.
